


He was their friend

by cclovesbooks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Finn's death, Gen, Jasper POV, pre season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclovesbooks/pseuds/cclovesbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The delinquents are finally told about Finns death and Jasper is angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was their friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way hate towards Clarke and her decision. I stand by what she did, but I wrote this because I think this is how Jasper would have reacted to it.

The delinquents sat gathered around a fire near the gates of Camp Jaha. It had only been a day since the events at Mount Weather, only one. The group sat closely together, sharing blankets, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders. Some stared blatantly into the crackling fire or looked at Bellamy intently as he spoke. Raven and him had gathered all of them together to tell them all that had gone down when they were in the mountain. When they had arrived at Camp Jaha yesterday Clarke upped and left, so it was up to the two of them to keep an eye on everyone. If Bellamy was upset that Clarke had left, he did a very good job at hiding it.

Jasper sat away from the rest of the group with Octavia. He was only half listening, as he attempted to run his hands through his hair, over and over again. Short hair felt weird to him. Yesterday all the delinquents were made to go to medical to be checked by the doctors and when Jackson wasn’t looking, Jasper took his scissors. He didn’t know what had come over him, but at the time it seemed like it needed to be done. Jasper glanced over in the direction of Monty, who sat with Harper and Miller. Monty and him locked eyes and jasper snapped his head towards the direction of Bellamy. Bellamy had been rambling on for about forty minutes. He had told them everything. How he survived the grounder attack, finding the ark survivors, Raven’s leg, the Heda, the alliance, all of it. Jasper didn’t even realise that Bellamy had stopped talking and was now kneeling down next to Raven, whispering something to her. Raven nodded to what he said. When Bellamy got up again, he looked nervous.

“I don’t know how to say this next bit,” Bellamy said, wringing his hands. “It’s um… about … uh”.

“OUT WITH IT BELLAMY,’ Miller yelled out.

“It’s about Finn”.

Jasper turned and looked at Octavia. “What about Finn?” Jasper asked her, but Octavia didn’t answer, she just inhaled deeply and stared at her brother. Jasper then figured it out, before Bellamy even said it. He hadn’t seen Finn once since they came back to Camp Jaha, no one did. He wasn’t even in the Mountain to help them get out. Finn was their friend; he would have done anything to help them escape. 

“Finn’s dead,” Bellamy confessed. There were a few shocked gasps and several people looked at Bellamy in utter confusion. Jasper could see from the corner of his eye, Harper beginning to cry into Monroe’s shoulder. 

“I guess it probably doesn’t matter that much, we’ve lost so many, but you guys deserved to know.”

“How?” Monty asked, “how did he die?”. 

“I’ll get to that in a moment, you just need to understand why first. When you guys went missing Finn changed. He started to get angry, snapped at everyone. He shot a grounder in the head, without even flinching. We all knew Finn was not himself, but we didn’t know how far he could have gone”. Raven had begun to cry into her hands and Octavia rushed over to her side, put an arm around her shoulder and began whispering in her ear. Bellamy sighed before continuing. “The grounder who Finn shot, told us we could find you guys in this grounder camp. After sterling died, Finn went off with Murphy to find it. We had just found an ark survivor and Monroe was hurt, so I and Octavia took them back to Camp Jaha. I should have never let them go. They found the camp, there was pretty much only elderly and kids there. They rallied them up and put them in some sort of pen, so they can look. A load of them tried to escape when they thought Finn wasn’t looking. Murphy tried to stop him, but Finn just started firing. He killed eighteen”.

The group was silent, besides one who muttered: “so much for peacekeeper huh?”

Bellamy ignored the comment and continued talking. “The grounders wanted justice for what happened. We either give them Finn or they would attack the camp and kill every single one of us. We tried to stop it, even tried to hide Finn, but we couldn’t. Finn gave himself up. They were going to torture him to death, right outside the camp. He killed eighteen, he was to suffer the pain of eighteen deaths, that’s what Lincoln told us. But he didn’t. The commander let Clarke visit him before it was to happen.”. Bellamy paused and looked over at Raven, who had stopped crying and was now fiddling with the necklace around her neck and staring at the ground. “She stabbed him in the chest, so he wouldn’t have to go through all that pain”.

Bellamy seemed to be finished talking and sat down next to his sister and Raven and began to rub his head. The group was quiet, as they tried to process what Bellamy had told them. Some were silently crying, tears running down their faces. Finn was their friend. He was kind and carefree and someone many looked up to and many in their wildest dream couldn’t believe he was capable of that. 

Of course, Clarke would have killed him. Of course, she would have, because that’s what Clarke does best, kill people Jasper thought to himself. Nobody seemed shocked that she did this, killed their friend. Jasper needed to get away from this group, the same group of people, who were thankful for what Clarke did in the Mountain, alongside Monty and Bellamy, which killed hundreds of people, including those who helped them, including Maya. They were all mad he thought. Jasper got to his feet and began to walk away when Bellamy called out: “got a problem Jasper?”

Jasper turned around. The group was all looking at him. “Oh it’s nothing really,” he shrugged, “just don’t feel like being around people who are taking the fact Clarke killed Finn so casually. Killing grounders and the whole damn Mountain is one thing, but killing her someone she apparently cared about is another. Finn loved her and she stabbed him in the heart”.

“She had to do what she knew was right Jasper. She loved Finn, she couldn’t just stand there and watch him get tortured. He didn’t deserve that,” Bellamy tried to explain calmly, “and I know you're not just angry about what happened to Finn, you're angry about what happened to Maya”. For Jasper to hear her name, was like someone just punched him the stomach.  
“I understand that your angry and upset and want to hate Clarke, but you can’t blame this one on Clarke. She had no choice”.

“Oh no Bellamy we always have a choice,’ Jasper stated, before turning around and storming off. Octavia called after him, but he ignored her. Near the Ark, was a table, where a girl called Gina was serving drinks. Jasper marched towards it and grabbed the first bottle he could see. Gina yelled at him to put it back, but Jasper ignored her as well. He found a free seat and sat down, unscrewing the bottle and then took a large gulp of the drink.

It burned his throat, but he didn’t really notice, like the tears that began to run down his face.


End file.
